Sob o testemunho das estrela
by Arwen Mione
Summary: [COMPLETA] Nc17 da fic Como deixei de ser apenas Gina Weasley referente ao cap 16, aqui sim esta detalhadamente escrito como Draco e Gina se tornaram apenas pela primeira vez quem não leu a fic pode ler sem problemas.


Antes de tudo nada me pertence apenas a ideia da NC, agora pessoal, esta é a NC-17 que tanto vocês pediram, pra você entender melhor ela, é bom que vc tenha lido "Como deixei de ser apenas Gina Weasley" já que isto ocorre no cap 6 logo que Draco pede Gina em namoro, mais se vc naun leu a fic, e quer mesmo ler esta NC sinta-se à-vontade, pois não e extremamente necessário ler a fic pra entender a NC, mais seria bom ler a fic eu ficaria muito mais feliz se vc lesse tb a lesse.

Deixa eu avisar esta é minha primeira NC17, e descobri que eu não levo jeito pra isso, eu espero que fazer ela em primeira pessoa não tenha confundindo, pois vcs sabem que toda história é baseada no diário da Gina, então achei mais fácil escrever a NC assim mas putz nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil escrever NC, mas saibam que eu fiz meu melhor, e que sem a ajuda da Rafinha linduxa, isso estaria uma caca ele foi minha luz nesta NC, meu segundo par de braços e ela merece tb todos os créditos desta Nc esta no ar, mais eu vos digo não esperem mais NC nesta fic escrita por mim, se alguém quiser presentear a fic com uma eu posso ate tentar encaixar com maior prazer, mais euzinha escrever mesmo com ajuda pra esta fic acho impossível...

Bem agora sem mais demoras boa leitura...tem mais notinha no final

**Sobre o testemunho das estrelas**

**_A noite que nos tornamos um..._**

_5 de abril de..._

_"Eu sempre soube que era melhor que você, mas tem uma coisa que você faz que ninguém mais é capaz"._

_"E posso saber o que é, oh minha toda poderosa namorada ou também é segredo?"_

_"Não pode porque você vai fazer agora" - a ruiva falou se jogando nos braços do agora namorado, o beijando de um jeito que naquela noite fora muito especial, um beijo que iniciou o momento que se tornariam apenas um pela primeira vez..._

O beijo que iniciei romântico cheio de sentimento e amor, em segundos foi se aprofundando, se tornando necessário,contagiante e nele continha cada pingo de desejo que eu queria pôr para fora.

"Você não tem noção de como isso é bom, Ginny, e você não tem noção como eu te quero" - Ele sussurrava em meu ouvido me deixando cada vez mais excitada e o desejando, mas minha mente não formulava respostas para ele.

Chegou um ponto que não agüentei mais e me posicionei em seu colo, colocando uma perna em cada lado, assim pude intensificar mais os beijos e as caricias até que não me contive e soltei um gemido abafado.

Pude perceber que Draco não sabia ao certo o porquê daquela loucura, mas ao me ver ali ao seu alcance, desistiu de qualquer pensamento. A noite prometia ser a mais perfeita e, se dependesse dele seria, eu tinha certeza.

Eu o encarava, olhando profundamente em seus olhos acinzentados, olhos aqueles que me aprisionavam, olhos que fora a única a conseguir desvendar, olhos que no momento transportavam de felicidade e desejo, me fazendo sentir o mesmo que ele, me fazendo me sentir tímida, e assim abaixei minha cabeça a qual Draco no mesmo segundo a ergueu pelo queixo delicadamente e me fez o encarar novamente, e com isso foi me trazendo cada vez mais perto de si, até ficarmos colados novamente.

"Esta com medo de mim pequena?"

"Você sabe que nunca tive medo de você, estou com medo de mim do que estou pensando em fazer"

"E o que você esta pensando?"

Embriaguei-me com aquelas palavras e com o cheiro que ele emanava, o cheiro que eu amava, aquele cheiro masculino de sua colônia e o cheiro de menta que era dele, era explicito que eu o queria e ele me queria.Então antes de o beijar novamente respondi em um sussurro.

"Estou pensando no mesmo que você"

Outro gemido, agora vindo de ambos, gemidos que fora o sinal que não tinha mais volta, o sinal que estávamos esperando para avançarmos, o sinal que mostrava que iríamos até o fim.

Talvez pensando que eu era inexperiente, nunca tínhamos tocado neste assunto, Draco resolveu deixar o clima mais introdutório brincando um pouco, mudou seus beijo para a minha orelha, mais antes foi passando sensualmente sua língua pela minha bochecha até chegar onde queria, me fazendo cada vez mais se arrepiar, ele sabia que a minha orelha era meu ponto fraco, após se deliciar ali resolveu descer para meu pescoço, enquanto deslizava a mão por minha coxa por baixo da saia, eu sabia que meu pescoço ficaria marcado, as marca que provariam que eu não estava sonhando.

Ele foi descendo até meu peito, que ainda estava coberto pela camisa de botão e delicadamente me deitou, ficando quase completamente por cima mim. Palavras não eram mais proferidas e, os olhares e gestos era o desvendar de nossos pensamentos.

Eu que nesta altura já havia tirado sua blusa e arranhava de leve suas costa, sorria com ternura e com desejo, deixando- o, cada vez mais excitado e confiante de que podia prosseguir.

Então ele começou a desabotoar os botões de minha camisa, um a um delicadamente, não quebrando o contato e a cumplicidade do nosso olhar, deixando meus seios a amostra apenas protegido, pelo lindo sutiã rendado de cor preta, que ele tanto apreciou, aquela calmaria mesmo perfeita estava me matando, eu o queria e queria muito, e com um último olhar de desejo ele começou a beijar me peito, deixando novamente marcas que queimavam como fogo, beijos que faziam minha respiração cada vez mais rápida, segundo depois finalmente tirou a peça que impedia o contato maior, o contato de ter seus lábios, segundo ele, nos seios que tanto desejava. Ele passava sua língua por meus mamilos, e às vezes os mordiscava, ele "brincava" com os eles com um desejo inexplicável, suas mãos apertavam meus quadris, que parecia nem estarem mais ali. E com isso, ele ouvia meus gemidos, antes meio sufocados na garganta, agora em perfeito som...

Eu sentia o volume de seu membro rígido, ao ser pressionada mais ainda por ele, assim resolvi que agora era hora de agir, enquanto ele me beijava, fui até seu zíper o descende, coloquei minha mão por dentro de sua calça, e comecei acariciá-lo.

Draco adorou minha atitude percebi ao sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo, sem contar o sorriso maroto que ele me dava, seu membro pulsava em minhas mãos. Resolvi ser má, ao perceber que se continuasse por muito mais tempo com a mão ali, a brincadeira acabaria logo, então tirei minha mão dali, ele soltou um muxoxo de protesto, mais eu não liguei.

"Você é muito má minha pequena ruivinha" 

"Eu sei, mas também sei que você me adora assim"

Estando livre de minha mão, ele ficou novamente no comando e começou a descer com beijos pela minha barriga fazendo voltas com a ponta da língua em meu umbigo, dando chupadelas...

Eu não raciocinava naquele momento eu queria que ele me possuísse, mas assim aquilo estava ótimo... ele ia aos poucos, devagar... quase que como em uma cerimônia, até que finalmente chegou a cós de minha saia, a qual delicadamente e ritualmente ele a tirou, me deixando agora apenas de calcinha, era óbvio que ele também seria mau... e sim ele foi... antes de a retirá-la, ele fez toda outra cerimônia, beijava minha coxa, virilha...

"Eu vou te provocar ainda mais, antes de chegar ando você quer, você é má, mais eu sou bem mais que você ... não se preocupe...".

Eu descobri que aquelas palavras só me fizeram sentir mais prazer. Ele ficou me torturando por uns 15 minutos ou mais, até que ele próprio não agüentou e retirou aquela única peça que faltava, ele falava elogios sobre mim que mereciam cá estar, mas se estivessem muitas folhas mais, seriam escritos, mais resumo escrevendo, que nunca alguém me admirou e soube tão bem me elogiar como o Draco naquela noite.

Estávamos radiante, eu sorria segundo ele da maneira mais linda que ele já havia visto. Meus cabelos vermelhos espalhados por todo aquele parapeito largo que sempre cobríamos apenas com um lençol grosso, minha face estava avermelhada e nossos olhos... Estavam tão brilhantes, tão puros...

Terminei também de o despir, ficamos mais algum tempo nos acariciando e nos estimulando, até que com um olhar pediu permissão para o que ia fazer, eu apenas sorri e ele continuou fazendo o momento de nos entregarmos chegar, e quando dei por mim Draco estava dentro de mim...

Logo estávamos em um ritmo acelerado e profundo. Nunca me esqueceria daquele momento, daquele instante, as mãos dele a percorrer meu corpo, o carinho... Nossos cheiros misturados, os gostos... Em nenhum momento quebramos o contato visual, apenas na hora em que nos beijávamos. Ele se mexendo dentro de mim de forma desesperada, necessitada, porem ritmada, e eu correspondendo como nunca havia feito com nenhum outro com quem dormi. Éramos um, eu passei as pernas em volta do corpo dele para senti-lo mais como se isso fosse possível, mais eu o necessitava mais, queria sentir tudo dele ser passado a mim.

Não demorou muito e uma onda de prazer percorreu pelos nossos corpos banhados de suor. E um urro alto foi ouvido, enfim haviamos chegado ao ápice de nosso prazer. Agora não somente nossos corpos eram apenas um, mas as nossas almas também. Havia mágica em tudo ali, nos fazendo acreditar que podíamos tocar o céu, fazendo acreditar a vida por um momento era resumida apenas aquilo, que era perfeita e duraria para sempre...

As estrelas que cintilavam em cima do lago, juntamente com a lua iluminando a cena ainda se localizavam majestosas no céu cumprindo seus papéis, ajudavam mais ainda a acreditar em tudo, ele me puxou novamente para seu peito e acariciou meu cabelo, não precisávamos mais dizer nada, tudo fora intensificado, eu era dele e ele meu... e foi assim que naquela noite, com a presença da luz da lua e da magnitude do lago que também mantinham seu ato de amor sobre o testemunho das estrelas, naquela sala de poções onde tudo começou, que nos tornamos apenas um...

**N/ B:** Camy, Lindinha!Sua NC estar como você: linda! E merece mil reviews! Não tinha muitos erros e, também fiz um rastreamento superficial, até porque não sou beta, mas quebro o galho, como diz a minha amiga Aninha! A sério, gostei mesmo. Você devia escrever mais NCs, a sério! Espero ter ajudado e qualquer coisa conte comigo!

Bjinhos,

Rafinha M.Potter

**N/A:** Nah acabou... ate que o final eu gostei e na hora me deu uma vontade louca de ir até meu maridinho e ficar juntinho dele, apenas deixando o destino cumprir com seu tb destino, mas mesmo assim pessoal, eu acho que não levo jeito pra escrever NC e novamente repito que a Rafinha a quem eu eternamente serei grata, tb merece os créditos...

Eu fiz duas capas para esta fic as duas que por sinal gente são linda, se encontram la no meu profile, mais quem não conseguir ver, me da um toque na reviews que eu mando pelo msn ou e-mail...

Obrigado a todos que leram desde já, mil obrigadas mesmo, breve tem o cap 7 de " Como deixei de ser apenas Gina Weasley"... então até lá!

Beijos

Camy- Arwen Mione


End file.
